This application relates to fuse holders in general, and in particular to a fuse block having reduced cross sectional base area for Class J fuses.
It is well known to mount fuse blocks in control panels for electrical equipment. The trend has been to decrease the size of components; for example the controllers mounted in the panels have decreased in size in recent years. Yet the fuse blocks for holding the fuses have remained approximately the same size.
It would be desirable to reduce the cross sectional base area of the fuse blocks to allow mounting of additional devices in controller panels, or alternately to decrease the size of the panels.